Profile Picture
by zagoorian athena
Summary: There was a Facebook challenge going around: "Starting today up to Feb 15, change your profile picture using your crush/love's picture." In which Sakura tries to muster the courage to do it, but finds a sweet surprise beforehand. /One-shot. AU. SasuSaku./


**Author's Note:**A belated Happy Valentine's to everyone who had a valentine on the 14th and another belated greeting of Happy Single's Awareness Day to those who, like me, spent this day alone or with friends and family. And no, I am definitely not bitter for being perpetually single on Valentine's of all days. Not at all bitter! (_insert awkward pause_) Sarcasm aside, though, I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot lovingly dedicated to all die-hard SasuSaku supporters out there. :D

**Written on:**February 15, 2011

**Disclaimer:**Naruto and all related characters, and Facebook do not belong to me.

**Warning(s)**: AU.

* * *

**Profile Picture**

_By Zagoorian Athena_

_Starting today up to Feb 15, change your profile picture using your crush/love's picture. Celebrity/ personality on screen are not acceptable. Just join this for fun. Have a sweet & happy valentines to all who will participate! :)_

Sakura Haruno stared determinedly at her laptop screen, eyes reading and re-reading the latest status update from her friend Ino who, in accordance to the challenge, just recently switched her profile picture to a certain cloud-gazing classmate of theirs with hair shaped like a pineapple.

It was Friday evening and even with no exam coming up, no project to be submitted, and no difficult homework to be done, Sakura was absolutely _dreading_ the coming Monday. Because Monday was Valentine's Day, and for the 16th consecutive year (and she's 16 years old, thank you very much!), she was spending it _alone_. Not that she minded it, really, during the first 13 years, but when puberty came along and she noticed all her friends making kissy faces at each other during that particular day of the year, she felt out of place and just wanted to experience the same thing with the guy she liked.

Hey, peer pressure can really get to you!

But it wasn't that she wasn't pretty that she'd been single since birth when in fact, her locker would be full of letters and chocolates and whatnots from her admirers by the end of the day.

… So what _was_ her problem? Simple: she only wanted gifts from one guy and that one guy just happened to be one of her closest friends.

So there she was, sitting on her bed with her laptop on her… well, lap, hands poised to click on the Change Picture link should she gather enough courage to do so. The challenge was simple enough: change your profile picture to the person you like.

However, for Sakura, things weren't that easy. On one hand, this guy she'd been in love with for three years (maybe more, she wasn't sure) wasn't aware of her feelings and if he found out, Sakura couldn't bear to think of how that would affect the dynamics of their little group of friends. On the other hand, she could let him finally know how she truly felt for him, just so that she could get it over with and find out if he liked her too, and there _was_ a possibility that he liked her just as much, according to Ino and Naruto. _But who am I kidding? Those chances are slim to none_, she thought with a pessimistic sigh.

Pondering on the issue at hand some more, she moved her cursor to the search bar and typed in **Sasuke Uchiha**, just to get another glimpse of the guy constantly filling her thoughts. She checked his profile for any new updates and found none—but she wasn't surprised: he hardly ever logged in to Facebook. But not having decided on what to do yet and wanting to delay her impending humiliation, she went back to her News Feed for updates from her other contacts.

She didn't scroll down too much to spot the last update she'd seen before getting absorbed in the whole profile picture thing, but because she had yet to settle on what course of action to take, she raped the refresh button a few more times and kept going back and forth from her Wall to her News Feed just to waste time.

On her tenth or so click of the refresh button, however, Sakura spotted a highly interesting update from one Uchiha Sasuke: it was a new status whose content was similar to the one Ino posted (sans the smiley at the end because Uchihas, Sakura presumed, didn't do smileys) a few minutes ago—the very same status challenging everyone to change their profile picture to the one they liked.

Sakura's emerald orbs threatened to fall from their sockets due to extreme shock over the fact that one: Sasuke logged in to Facebook and posted a status, and two: he was gonna exchange his current display picture (a group shot of the gang with him and Sakura standing beside each other, Sakura happily noted) for one of the girl (or guy? There were rumors going around of him being gay) he liked.

With bated breath and a heart thumping violently against her chest, she clicked the refresh button once more. To Sakura, it seemed like it was taking forever for the page to reload and when it did, she was frustrated to see no announcement of Sasuke changing his profile picture. She hit refresh again, and again, and again, until she was so overcome with desperate anxiety that she could have almost destroyed her laptop out of sheer frustration.

_Take a deep breath_, she told herself when the pink-haired girl realized she was losing her sanity (which she was, actually, but she was in denial).

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale—oh_God _please don't let his new picture be Karin's nasty face_.

Cringing at the thought of Sasuke and Karin getting together but nonetheless calming down a bit, shaky fingers moved the cursor to the refresh button for the nth time and clicked.

Blank page, and then…

"No. Freaking. Way."

**Sasuke Uchiha**and 14 other friends changed their profile pictures.

And beside Sasuke's name was a picture of a pretty girl with pink hair and green eyes, making a peace sign while smiling for the camera—a picture that was exactly the same with the one she was currently using as her profile picture.

Sakura could have sworn she died right there and then.

All of a sudden, a pop-up window from Ino came up on her screen with her blonde friend's message exclaiming "WHATTHEHELL. WHATTHEFREAKINGHELL, FOREHEAD. DO YOU SEE SASUKE'S LATEST PROFILE PICTURE? YOU LUCKY BITCH. :P"

But before Sakura could even respond with a witty "I think I just died", the sound of rocks pounding against her window caught her attention and made her get up and walk towards the source of the noise. She slid open the glass pane with an annoyed huff, ready to scream at the bastard for disrupting her happy time when the sight of Sasuke, the very same Sasuke that just (sort of) declared on a social networking site that he liked her, made her words die in her mouth and left her gaping at the black-haired teen.

With his trademark smirk, he took his cellphone out from his jeans' pocket and put it against his ear. On the drawer beside her, Sakura's phone rung and after casting him a curious look, she grabbed it and answered his call.

"Sasuke-kun? What the hell are you doing outside at this hour?" she skeptically, albeit also excitedly asked to the phone while keeping her eyes locked on his.

Without answering her question directly, he proceeded to the reason that brought him outside her window at seven in the evening on a Friday night.

"Sakura," he said in his deep husky voice. "Be my valentine." And it wasn't even a question—his voice didn't give out the slightest hint of fear that she'd disagree—it was a command. But because it was Sasuke and it was a proven fact that he was emotionally-constipated, Sakura took it as the closest thing to a confession that she was ever gonna get from him.

Correction. That was when Sakura could have sworn she died right there and then.

And with a resounding "YES!" that was probably loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear, Sakura clambered back to her bed—with Sasuke still on the other line—and changed her own profile picture to that of a boy with black eyes and ebony hair that resembled the butt of a chicken.

Sakura figured Valentine's Day wasn't so dreadful after all.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: **This was written within a span of two hours so I'm sorry for any grammar or typographical errors. I'll get back to those errors someday but I hope you enjoyed this story regardless. :) Don't forget to review! ;) I love you all. :D


End file.
